dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EX Vegeta
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Cell-X Saga" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Vegeta (fusee) Future Vegeta (fusee) Bulma (half-wife) Future Bulma (half-wife) EX Trunks (son) Future Trunks (half-son) Trunks (half-son) Future EX Trunks (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Future Boxers (half-grandson) Future EX Gotenks (Quarter-son/fusee) }} EX Vegeta is the EX-Fusion of Vegeta and Future Vegeta Personality As EX Vegeta is the EX-Fusion of virtually the same person - EX Vegeta's personality is mostly an amplified version of his fusees' separate personality, but still possess some of Vegeta's old traits during the Cell Saga. Appearance EX Vegeta has black hair although much wilder than his fusees has two bangs on his shoulders; the left side of his armour, right side of his pants, left boot, and right glove are Vegeta's Time Breaker Armour with Future Vegeta's colour scheme while the right side of his arm, left side of his pants, right boots, and left gloves are Future Vegeta's, but with Vegeta's colour scheme. The upper part of his jumpsuit is blue on the outside and black on the inside. Biography After Hose and Bella fail to do any damage to Cell-X, and are defeated; EX Vegeta is formed to gain an edge and is able to withstand most of his blows while retaining Future Vegeta's speed. Power EX Vegeta is immensely strong possessing Future Vegeta's power equivalent of Vegeta's current power as a Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Vegeta's power as a Super Saiyan 2nd Grade. Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense *Ki Blast *Full Power Energy Wave **Full Power Energy Volley *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun ***Hyper Galick Gun *Final Flash *Big Bang Attack *Vanish *Amazing Impact *Elite assault *Final Impact *Atomic Blast *Gamma Burst Flash *Super God Flash-like attack *Super Explosive Wave Forms and Transformation Base-Super Saiyan 2nd Grade EX Vegeta is base form is combination of Future Vegeta's Base form and Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2nd Grade form. Although he is in combined version of the form; he lacks any strain nor does he gain speed disadvantages. Super Saiyan 2 EX Vegeta is capable of entering Super Saiyan 2 thanks to Vegeta being capable of doing so. While in this form he gains enough power to become close to Cell-X power in his monster form. He possesses a bigger aura while more flame-like and contains electric streaks. Super Saiyan Blue As Vegeta is capable becoming Super Saiyan Blue; EX Vegeta manages to retain the ability and is capable of using the power at such an unusual level. Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up After Cell-X used a Portal to stop the Super Arcane Super Spirit Bomb; he becomes frustrated and enters the Powered-Up state. He gains a slight increase in muscle mass, his hair become bright and gains glow. Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" EX Vegeta is capable of entering the evolved state of Ultra Instinct's Evolved version. In this version; his hair spreads out more with giving it a shiner look and has white-purple aura around him. Unlike Omen; Harbinger enables him to completely focus on instinct even when attacking and essentially leaves his body on autopilot. Fusions EX Vegeks EX Vegeks is the Potara Fusion of EX Vegeta and Future EX Gotenks. Category:Male Characters Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct